Destroying Eden
by The Cosmonaut
Summary: Very OC. Van is in a  mental ward. Dilandu pays him some visits upon Folkens request.During their visits things are revealed that deeply burden an already disturbed Van.


Destroying Eden

Disclaimer: It's rather OC . I don't own Esca.

"Then why are we even here?" Van asked to no one in particular

Dilandu sat beside him stubbing out a cigarette

"Life's not really so bad kiddo, is it?"

Van looked at him and in a very sardonic tone responded

"What is life anyway?"

"You've had enough of them, really, you should know."

Dilandu, attempting desperately to lighten the mood

"One life is enough." Van had no passion for life

Hitomi was dead, and in death he actually missed and loved her more. Van had been stuck in the mental ward of St Cosmas Hospital for months now, no sigh of an end to his darkening future

"I don't want to be alive anymore"

Dilandu nodded "there's a remedy for that."

Van's eyes flashed briefly, Dilandu smiled his teeth sharp.

"Become a vampyre."

Folken/Dilandu several months earlier

"I'm tired of existence, and reality, and this

pointless dribble of today's youth" Dilandu sat like a faithful disciple

on the floor his back pressed against the steel bed

frame that was leaving marks in his back, as he

watched Folken lounge on the bed.

"I would imagine you to be fond of such simple minded creatures"

Dilandu simply scowled at an accusation didn't protest or even make a feeble attempt to defend himself.

"But after all you are still here, so I suppose your

interest will dwindle who would want to live here anyway?"

He scoffed as if there were plenty of nirvana like entities that

people could take up residence in..."I think you should just befriend my earth bound brother,Van"

"What? You'd send me to earth to listen to some idiot lament about his lost love-" Dilandu was slapped

"Not his lost love, make him like us..." "But hitomi..." Dilandu cut in.

"He'll get over it just go!"

Van sat up alarmed

""then why are we even here?" Van asked to no one in particular  
Dilandu sat beside him stubbing out a ciggarette  
"life's not really so bad kiddo, is it?"  
looked at him and in a very sardonic tone responded  
"what is life anyway?"  
"you've had enough of them,really,you should know."  
Dilandu,attempting desperately to lighten the mood  
"one life is enough." Van had no passion for life  
Hitomi was dead, and in death he actually missed and loved her more. Van had been stuck in the mental ward of St Cosmas Hospital for months now, no sigh of an end to his darkening future  
" i don't want to be alive anymore"  
Dilandu nodded "there's a remedy for that."  
Van's eyes flashed briefly, Dilandu smiled his teeth sharp  
"become a vampyre."

Folken/Dilandu several months earlier

"i'm tired of existence,and reality,and this  
pointless dribble of today's youth" Dilandu sat like a faithful disciple  
on the floor his back pressed against the steel bed  
frame that was leaving marks in his back, as he  
watched Folken lounge on the bed.  
"I would imagine you to be fond of such simple minded creatures"  
Dilandu simply scowled at an accusation didn't protest or even make a feeble attempt to defend himself  
"but after all you are still here,so i suppose your  
interest will dwindle who would want to live here anyway?"  
he scoffed as if there were plenty of nirvana like entities that  
people could take up residence in..."i think you should just befriend my earth bound brother,Van"  
"what? you'd send me to earth to listen to some idiot lament about his lost love-" Dilandu was slapped  
"not his lost love, make him like us..." "but hitomi..." Dilandu cut in.  
"he'll get over it just go!"

Van sat up alarmed  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Is this some joke?" "Come here Van..." Dilandu stood in the doorway "Christ...you scared me! I thought visiting hours were over crazy people can only socialize for so long you know." Dilandu grinned laughing in an effeminate way; it annoyed the shit out of Van. "I brought you something."

Van's eyes didn't move he started out the window pushing his overgrown black hair out of his face. "What? Valium? I get that a lot here you know." "No." Dilandu passed him a pack of cigarettes. Van smiled vaguely "You're a real prince, you know that Dilandu?" he stated it in a very condescending way.

"So I've been told." Van slinked over to his bed pulling from beneath the mattress he produced at straight razor, with that he pried the window open in hopes to smoke. Van accidentally ran the blade against his finger "Oh, shit." he muttered.

Van pushed the window open and maybe it was because Van's hands were raised above his head that made it obvious to Dilandu but as Van's greyish shirt rode over his waist Dilandu noticed how thin Van had become. His long tanned arms out stretched, his arms tied loosely with bits of fabric, makeshift bracelets, clearly created out of boredom.

"Why you looking at me all weird?" Van demanded placing a cigarette between his lips. Dilandu slide the lighter over to him "No reason." Dilandu ran his hand through his platinum hair continuing to stare deeply at Van. "How long will you be here." he asked "for-fucking-ever." Van hissed smoke slipping out of his nostrils. "

Testy!" Dilandu accused sarcastically. "You would be too." "I don't doubt it kiddo, but you got yourself in here. Don't act like some prisoner, like some animal forced into captivity. You're here from your own doing, isn't that what they all say man makes his own prison? Oh Van the sheer irony!!!"

Van's eyes narrowed "The only reason you come here is because my brother wants you to keep tabs on me, why don't you stop it's not like he'd notice." "I kind of enjoy it. I mean trashing churches and commiting arson after awhile becomes old, you know?" "No I don't know." Van retorted. "

Besides I have all the time in the world, you remember our earlier conversation." "Yea, the silly vampyre talk and somehow I'm the only locked up in here." Dilandu smiled. Van had to admit his teeth looked very sharp, or maybe he was just tired.


End file.
